


i'm lucky every other lover got away

by tuomniia



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuomniia/pseuds/tuomniia
Summary: short drabble of Cam just trying to enjoy some Skyrim, away from the constant threat of death-by-supernatural, and Ava just Not Getting It
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 8





	i'm lucky every other lover got away

“ _Ava du Mortain_.” 

Ava raises an eyebrow as her name seeps —thick with barely concealed ire— from between Cameron’s clenched teeth. 

“Hmm?” She hums, slowly and deliberately brushing a few strands of Cameron’s chestnut hair from their shoulder. A gesture she was glad she could savour, instead of ignoring the aching wants of the previous months. 

Cameron shifts from their previous spot, which had been tucked comfortably into Ava’s side. They had been using her to stay upright instead of the back of the cushioned love-seat they were currently sharing. 

They turn to face her, the soft grey light emanating from the window of the detective’s apartment does nothing to soften their serious expression. 

“Knock it _off._ ” 

She frowns, more displeased with the sudden lack of warmth their absence left than the vexation held in her detective’s words.

“What do you mean?”

Cameron takes a deep breath, unable to stay too irritated for long. However, they still seem slightly irked when they gesture energetically to the television with their gaming remote. Their eyebrows pinched together and forcing the subtle wrinkle Ava had become so fond of to appear on the bridge of their nose.

“It’s a _game_ , Ava.” They wave the remote more intensely towards the pause screen of their game. “It doesn’t _matter_ if you can’t actually have weapons made of glass. It’s fake!” 

“It would be more enticing if they strived for better realism.” Ava argues, wrinkling her nose with distaste. “One can hardly expect to defeat anything with efficiency if your sword shatters upon the first impact.” 

Cameron groans long and low, and the remote falls to their lap when they drag their hands over their face in their frustration. Ava’s fingers itch to brush away the hair that falls into their eyes, but she holds back knowing that they wouldn’t appreciate a gentle touch while they were trying to scold her. If only because they don’t wish to be distracted from their point.

Ava snorts at their dramatic display instead, “I don’t see how you can enjoy these —these video games— when you could easily go out and learn real sword fighting and gain a worthwhile skill. One that might actually be useful.”

“You’re so lucky I’m in love with you.” They grumble under their breath, words meant more for themselves than for Ava. Cameron slumps back against her side, exhaling their annoyance with a short hot breath that Ava feels brush over her collar.

Ava’s emotions flare unexpectedly in her chest at the reminder that Cameron loves her. A concept she hadn’t allowed herself to believe or even attempt to pursue before. A concept she is happy to allow herself to become consumed by now. 

But she still doesn’t understand why they find this entertaining. They both could be using this time to get something of actual importance done. A point which she vocalizes in clipped words. Earning another sharp look from Cameron.

The intense fight music resumes as they unpause the game and allow it to draw in their focus again. Much to Ava’s own chagrin.

“It’s just a form of escapism. Like reading but with visuals- and you control the character instead of just reading about what they do.” Cameron’s explanation comes half-hearted as they’re drawn back into the complicated sequence of buttons. Any irritation from Ava’s carping seemingly forgotten.

“If you attempted a dodge like that in a real fight, you’d be-“

“I’m going to break up with you.” Their light tone, however, does not match their words, and their warm brown eyes don’t leave the onscreen fight. Ava falls silent anyway. Unwilling to push the matter farther and risk them forcing her to leave when they so rarely get a chance to just do nothing together. As foreign the feeling of doing nothing is to her, she must admit to herself that it’s still nice.

Maybe it’s okay they’re getting nothing of importance done.

Besides, she can’t be too unhappy with Cameron’s delicate weight pressing against her ribs. Through both of their layers of clothing, she can still feel the steady beat of their heart against her skin, beating in time with her own. 

  
She thinks that her detective must share the same sentiment, because they nestle closer into her side. All previous annoyance completely forgotten. Replaced instead with a small, contented smirk that seems to only appear when it was just the two of them together like this. 

_Yes,_ she thinks to herself when Cameron rests their head against her shoulder, _I am so very fortunate that the detective loves me._


End file.
